Rug and carpet shampooing devices are known in which several components are mixed such as water and a detergent. Air is blown into the liquid receptacle in order to produce a foam which is propelled by the air flow to the surface to be cleaned, i.e. a rug or a carpet. In this particular construction and arrangement, it has been known to be difficult to proportion precisely the various components of the liquid mixture, especially when the receptacle is partially filled, and when a component or components are to be added. In order to solve this problem, special measuring vessels were utilized, however, this method is troublesome and time consuming.
In order to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage of prior art constructions, the present invention relates to an arrangement and construction which continually indicates and shows how much of each component should be added to the liquid receiving receptacle in order to maintain the correct mixture proportion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a float device on the liquid surface of the receptacle that is connected to an indicator means which at any given time indicates the quantity of each component to be added for obtaining the correct proportion of the components of the liquid mixture.
It is another object of the present device to provide an indicator for the liquid receptacle, or a part connected thereto, which before filling of the liquid receptacle is acted upon by an operating member and is blocked in a predetermined position. Subsequently, after filling to a given predetermined level in the liquid receptacle, the operating member is released.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid receptacle indicating device which is relatively simple in construction and is reliable for the purposes intended and continually displays the amount of mixture components in the liquid receptacle.